What If
by Tracker78
Summary: When Tracker and Hunter get injured on a case, Fangs/Fangface have doubts about being a good husband and father. During a dream sequence he discovers how his life would be like without them.


Fangface AU:

"What If..."

Moonlight filters through the branches of some thick, overgrown trees, and shines down upon a dimly lit trail. Footsteps can be heard hitting the dirt in a near panicked run, suddenly a man wearing an orange vest, black shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes comes into view. He looks over his shoulder at the sound of two pairs of footsteps in pursuit of him. He glances around for an escape route as his right hand fingers the pistol at his hip, not wanting to use the rest of his ammo just yet. Just as he looks back in front of him a snarl is heard and he is tackled to the ground by a brown form wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and black converse shoes, "Gotcha!" it snarls in an obvious feminine voice.

"Not for long, beast." the man growls back, draws his gun, and fires once hitting the form in the right side of its abdomen.

The form cries out in pain and rolls off away from him, it places its left hand over the wound feeling the blood pouring out. "Mom, Dad." the form whimpers as it passes out from the pain and blood loss.

Two more forms emerge from the shadows and give pursuit, "You'll pay for that." a larger masculine figure wearing a red baseball cap, snarls.

Its companion growls viciously, then looks back at the fallen form, before narrowing its eyes, "Bastard." it snarls out and reacts too quickly for the other form to stop it.

A gun shot is heard and the smaller form goes down, blood soaking through the right back of its shoulder.

The larger form growls angrily, grabs the guy by the front of his shirt and throws him into a tree, knocking him out. It then kneels next to the smaller form, "Hunter, are you okay?" it, now identified as he by the voice, asks.

The form now identified as Hunter nods her head, "Yeah, I'll live, check on Tracker she was hurt worse." she replies.

He gets up and walks over to the form on the ground, "Tracker, can you hear me?" he asks as he lifts Tracker up some.

Tracker whimpers and manages to open her eyes slightly, "Daddy?" she asks and gasps in pain, blood running from the corner of her mouth.

"Shh, Daddy's here, you're going to be okay." he states and holds her gently.

A white furred form suddenly bursts through the bushes and stumbles to a stop, "Oh my gosh, Fangface what happened?" the form asks.

"Hunter and Tracker got shot, Storm, can you please do something?" Fangface replies as he looks up at Storm.

Storm nods as she removes her medical bag, she kneels next to Tracker, and starts removing the necessary supplies, "I can stop the bleeding but she's going to need to go the hospital to receive a transfusion." she states and looks up as Hunter approaches, "And you, sis, are going to need that wound stitched." she adds to her sister in law.

Hunter numbly nods as she sits down next to Fangface, who drapes an arm around her shoulders, both werewolves watch as Storm staunches Tracker's bleeding and wraps a bandage around her abdomen. She then moves over to Hunter and places a bandage on her wound as well, she then takes out her cell phone and calls for help.

An hour later finds the Fangsworth family and their friends in the waiting room, waiting to hear how Tracker's surgery went.

The twins, Rascal and Jet, are sitting next to each other, with their sister Blackrose on Jet's right, all three siblings are worried sick about their little sister. Fangface and Hunter, who has a wider bandage on her right upper chest, are cuddled closely to each other.

A doctor then walks into the waiting room, "Excuse me, which one of you are Tracker's family?" he asks.

Fangface looks up and gestures to the boys and Blackrose, "We are." he states.

"Her surgery went well, however we want to keep her overnight because she lost a lot of blood and she needs to recover." the doctor reports.

"Thank you, doctor." Hunter comments as she notices her husband is about to start crying, "When can we see her?" she asks.

The doctor looks at the she wolf, "You can right now, but I'd only suggest a couple at a time." he replies.

She nods, "Thank you." she states and looks at Fangface, "Come on, Fangsy, let's go see Tracker." Hunter comments as she gently leads her husband to Tracker's room.

Inside Tracker is hooked up to an EKG machine, the steady beeping of her heart the only sound being heard, she also has an IV bag of glucose hooked up to her right arm, while a bag of blood is hooked up to her left arm. Both parents can't believe that it's their daughter lying in front of them.

Fangface whimpers slightly as he moves to her left side, "Oh sweety, I'm so sorry." He comments as he brushes her bangs from her forehead.

Hunter sits down on Tracker's right and holds her hand, "My daughter." She states as she struggles not to start crying.

"(Grr) I should've reacted quicker and stopped him, it's all my fault you got shot." Fangface comments as he lifts her left hand gingerly up and nuzzles it gently as he starts to cry.

"Fangsy." Hunter says almost in a whisper as she looks at her husband and how distraught he is, "It's not your fault, love." She adds.

Fangface shakes his head, "It is my fault, I didn't protect her." He remarks as he lays his head down on the edge of his daughter's bed and cries quietly.

Hunter frowns and looks at her youngest daughter, "Don't worry, sweetheart, the guy who shot you won't get away with this." She states, holds Tracker's hand closer to her chest, and quietly says a prayer for her daughter and family.

Not long after Fangface and Hunter rejoin their older children, and while Jet and Blackrose go to see Tracker, the parents decide to try to sleep.

As Fangface settles down he can't stop from thinking how much he has failed as a father and a husband. 'I failed to protect Hunter from getting shot in the shoulder, I failed to protect Tracker from getting seriously injured, and I've failed my family.' He thinks to himself. He sighs as he looks over at his wife who is sleeping semi peacefully, then looks at the rest of his children as they sleep next to each other, 'I can't protect them from harm when I've already proven that I'm a failure.' He says quietly.

Being careful not to disturb Hunter, Fangface gets up and walks down the corridor to Tracker's room, he quietly enters her room, and sits down at her bed side. He looks down at his youngest daughter with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Tracker, I'm sorry I failed you as a father. I should've taken the bullet for you. I shouldn't have let you go after him, I should've made you stay with your older siblings." He comments as he gently brushes his daughter's bangs from her face.

He gets to his feet and slowly walks out of his daughter's room, but doesn't return to his family. Instead Fangface walks outside the hospital and begins to walk around the perimeter, 'Hunter and the kids would be so much better off without me.' He thinks to himself as he sits down on a bench, hangs his head down, buries his face in his hands, and starts to cry. It isn't long before he is laying on the bench and has cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Kite and Kim are in the midst of an argument. The matter of the argument is over the fact that Kite found out that Kim had a crush on Pugsy.

"I don't see how you could have a crush on the little loudmouth!" Kite exclaims.

"It was before I met you, Kite, why are you fighting with me over this?" Kim asks as tears form in her eyes.

Kite sighs, "Because as close as you two are it makes me wonder if you would've been better marrying him instead of me. He'd certainly a better dad than I could ever be." He replies and walks out of the apartment as he heads towards Biff's to talk to him.

Kim collapses on the couch as she cries and decides to call Pugsy so she could have someone to talk to.

On the way to Biff's, Kite can't help but wonder what life would have been like if he and Kim had never gotten married.

At the same moment, Fangface has started to dream about what his life would be like without Hunter and the kids…

Fangface's Dream:

An orange convertible pulls in front of a house in San Marcos, inside the young she wolf is having the fight of her life. A werewolf hunter had broken into her house and killed her parents, leaving her and her little brother orphans. The werewolf hunter is about to pull the trigger on the gun he has aimed at the she wolf when a growl is heard. He turns to look as a male werewolf wearing a red baseball cap attacks the werewolf hunter, meanwhile a boy with brown hair and wearing a gray sweater pulls the she wolf to safety.

"Thank you for the save, but I almost had him." The she wolf states to the brown haired boy.

"You're welcome, my name is Biff." The boy now known as Biff says.

The she wolf smiles, "I'm Hunter." She replies and looks at the male werewolf, "Who's he?" she asks.

"That's Fangface, he's a friend of ours." Biff replies as Fangface manages to knock the werewolf hunter out.

"(Grr) And stay down." Fangface snarls as he dusts his paws off and rejoins the gang.

A pretty young woman with reddish blond hair comes up to Fangface, "Way to go, baby." She states.

Fangface looks down at the girl and sweeps her into a hug, "Thanks, Steph." He replies as he holds her tight.

Hunter frowns, "Damn, should've known a werewolf that hot would be taken." She comments.

Biff notices her frown, "Don't worry about it, Hunter, I'm sure you'll find someone, even if they're not a werewolf." He comments as he tries to cheer her up.

She looks at him and smile gratefully, "Thank you, Biff." Hunter replies.

The gang soon leaves the Bickerson residence and start to head back home to New York. On the way, Hunter/Kasandra starts to fall for Biff and vice versa. Once they arrive back home, Stephanie and Fangs (having changed back from Fangface) go to their apartment, where they start planning their wedding.

A few years pass, everyone in the gang has a child of their own, Pugsy and Kim are now married and have a daughter named Jessie who looks like a perfect combination between her parents. She has her dad's attitude and her mom's good looks. Biff and Kassy have gotten married and have a daughter named Fiona who looks like Kassy but is a natural leader like her dad. Fangs/Fangface and Stephanie have a daughter named Kassidy, who is a werewolf like her dad, her werewolf form's name is Saige.

All three kids have formed their own mystery solving group, Fiona is the leader with Kassidy/Saige and Jessie as her backup. Along with being mystery solvers they are also musicians and have their own band. They play a wide variety of music from country to rock to oldies.

One particular evening, Kassidy and her friends are in her room studying for a major history exam that is the next day.

Kassidy stretches her back, "Ugh, I need a break." She comments.

Jessie places her notebook paper inside her book and closes it, "Sounds good to me." She replies.

Fiona closes her book also and places it to the side, "So what should we do?" she asks.

"We could go see what our parents are up to or we could go practice in the garage." Kassidy suggests.

"Let's go see what our parents are doing." Fiona states as she gets to her feet.

Kassidy and Jessie follow suit and the threesome head downstairs.

Downstairs all three sets of parents are sitting around talking about past adventures when Sherman notices the three teenagers.

"Hey kids, what are three up to?" Sherman asks.

Kassidy walks up to her dad and hugs him, "Just taking a break from studying." She replies.

Sherman hugs his daughter back, "It is always good to take a break." He states.

She pulls out of the hug and walks over to the couch with her friends, "Would it be ok if we played my xbox for a little while?" Kassidy asks.

"Of course, go ahead hun." Stephanie, Kassidy's mom, replies.

As the kids get the game turned on, Sherman and Stephanie turn their attention back to the conversation. At the same time, Jessie puts in a Resident Evil game disc, and brings the game menu up.

"Since this a multiplayer game, who wants to be who?" Jessie asks.

Kassidy smirks, "I'll be Sherri." She states.

Fiona looks over the options, "I'll be Leon." She says.

"That leaves Ida for me to play." Jessie remarks.

After making their selection, they start the game, and get so absorb into the game that they don't hear their parents' conversation.

Sherman looks over at his daughter as she plays, "Do you think the kids are old enough to join us?" he asks.

Pugs looks at his daughter as well, "I think they are, after all they just turnified 16." He states.

Kim, Stephanie, Biff, and Kasandra nod in agreement, "Since we have a mystery to solve tomorrow let's bring them with us and see how well they do." Biff states.

Sherman gets to his feet, "I think we should tell them right now before they get too involved in the game they're playing." He says.

The others nod in agreement and walk into the living room, "Kids, can you put the controllers down for a minute? We have something very important to tell you." Biff requests.

All three look at each other, hit the pause button on their controllers, and give their parents their undivided attention.

"What's up, Daddy?" Kassidy asks.

"Well we've decided to take you three with us tomorrow." Biff states.

"Really?" Fiona asks excitedly.

"Really." Kim replies.

The threesome look at each other and laugh excitedly, "Yay!" they cheer.

"Go ahead and get some stuff together, Kassi." Sherman says to his daughter.

Kassi sets her controller down and rushes upstairs to go pack some clothes and other necessities into her bag. At the same time, Biff, Kassandra, Pugs, and Kim, get their kids and head home so they can pack.

Later that night, the full moon has risen and is shining brightly through Kassidy's window. However instead of Kassi's lounging back on her back there is a she wolf named Saige. Saige is Kassidy's werewolf half and looks almost exactly like her dad except that she has sage green eyes and wears the same clothes that Kassidy was wearing. She idly flips a page in a book she is reading, as she is about to turn the page the door to her room opens, and her dad's werewolf half Fangface enters.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Saige asks without looking from the page she is reading.

Fangface chuckles, "(Grr) You're getting better at that." He replies.

Saige sets her book down and give her dad all of her attention, "Well I am your daughter after all." She states.

He sits down on her bed, "You have everything packed?" Fangface asks as he looks at the duffle bag she has sitting next to her closet.

She nods, "Yep, packed and ready to go." Saige replies.

Fangsy notices his daughter's eyes, "Are you nervous?" he asks.

Saige looks at her dad, "Maybe a little but I'm more excited than anything." She replies.

After a couple of minutes Saige looks at her dad, "Daddy, how did you and mom meet and fall in love?" she asks.

Fangface sighs as he places an arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Well two years before you were born, the gang and I were investigating a small town where there was a swamp monster terrorizing the citizens." He states.

Flashback:

The gang is walking through the town as they discuss where they could get a boat to rent in order to find the swamp monster.

"There's has to be a boat rental shop here somewhere." Biff comments as they walk down the street.

"Oo, oo, I hope they don't have one." Fangs comments as he shivers at the very thought of finding the swamp monster.

Pugsy sighs, "Stop being such a scaredy cat, Fangs, besides the sooner we find the swamp monster the sooner we can leave and head home." He says.

Soon they come up on a boat shop, inside is a beautiful reddish blonde haired woman working the counter, "Hi, welcome to Sam's Boat Shop, how can I help you?" she asks.

Fangs states at the girl, 'Wow, she's beautiful.' He thinks to himself.

"Yes, we need to rent a boat to go out into the swamp." Biff replies.

"I have several to choose from, but are you sure you want to go out there?" the girl asks.

Biff nods, "We want to get to the bottom of this mystery." He replies.

She nods, "Ok, by the way my name is Stephanie Hammons." She states as she introduces herself.

"I'm Biff, this is Kim, Pugsy, and Sherman but…" Biff begins to introduce the gang.

"But everyone calls me Fangs." Fangs interjects.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Stephanie comments as she smiles mostly in Fangs' direction, causing him to blush.

Stephanie leads the gang out to the docks where the boats are located, "Take whichever one you think will work best for you." She says.

The gang selects a medium sized flat bottom boat, "We'll take this one." Biff states as he takes out his wallet.

Stephanie stops him, "No payment is necessary, I only ask if I could come along." She states.

"Sure, I, I mean, we would like that." Fangs replies.

The rest of the gang looks at Fangs knowingly, 'So Fangs has a crush on her.' Pugsy thinks to himself as they all climb aboard the boat, 'He's so caught up into her that he's not trying to weaselify himself out of going.' He adds to himself.

Biff starts the boat and they head out into the swamp, "Fangs, would you mind changing into Fangface so we can get a trace of the monster?" he asks.

Fangs nods, "Uh, sure, Biff." He replies and looks up at the moon, his eyes swirl, smoke puffs out of his hear, his face shifts, and in a tornado like twirl, he changes into Fangface, "Aarroooo! (Grr) Where's Pugs? (grr) Where is he? Ah ha, there he is!" he exclaims and grabs hold of the pint sized loudmouth.

"Ok, you got me, now can you put me down?" Pugsy snaps.

Stephanie looks at Fangface in awe, "Wow, a real werewolf." She says.

Fangface looks at Stephanie, "(Grr) You're not afraid?" he asks, as he (Fangs) thought Stephanie might have been afraid of his werewolf half.

"Nah, I've seen scarier stuff living out here." Stephanie replies, "Besides it's not every day you meet a werewolf, and a handsome one at that." She adds.

Fangface blushes slightly, "(Grr) You're really pretty yourself." He comments.

The gang heads off to search for the swamp monster, they soon find it, and discover that someone had put a spell on the beast to scare people away from a treasure. After capturing the individual responsible, the gang prepares to go back home.

"You have to go?" Stephanie asks, Fangs who has changed back from Fangface.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Fangs replies as they stand together on the dock and look out at the water.

Stephanie looks at him, "I'm coming with you, then." She states.

Fangs looks at her, "But what about your dad's boat shop?" he asks.

"He can handle it, besides it's not every day you meet someone you like." Stephanie replies and kisses him on the cheek.

Fangs blushes, "Then let's go get your bags packed and tell the rest of the gang that you're coming with us." He states and leads her back to the shop.

End Flashback.

"…And that's how your mom and I met." Fangface states as he ends his story, when he notices that Saige has fallen asleep leaning against him. He smiles and gently lays his daughter down, he kisses her on the forehead, "Sleep good, sweety, see you in the morning." He states and leaves her room, flicking the light off as he does so.

The next morning, Fangs and Kassidy have their bags ready to go, as Stephanie comes down the stairs with her own bag.

"So are we ready to go?" Stephanie asks.

Kassidy nods, "Yes, Mom, we're ready." She replies.

The family soon meets up with the gang, and boards the boat to take them to their destination. On the way the three teenagers decide to explore the boat.

Jessie and Kassidy both walk over to a life boat and look around it, "I wonder how it works." Kassidy comments as she looks it over curiously.

Jessie looks at her, "Well don't touchify it, what if comes loose and we fall inside." She comments and pushes Kassidy away from the controls.

Fiona walks up just as Jessie pushes Kassidy away, "What are you two doing?" she asks.

"I was curious how the life boat rig works and Jessie pushes me away from it." Kassidy replies as she glares at her friend.

"Well lame brain here was getting too close to the controls." Jessie says in defense.

With a sigh Fiona looks at her two best friends, "Don't you two think that maybe the controls are locked so no one but the crew can operate it?" Fiona asks as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Both friends look at each other, "Truthfully no." Kassidy replies.

Fiona walks over and lifts the tarp slightly, "So it can't hurt to look it over." She states.

All three girls look inside the life boat, as they're looking inside two teenage boys come running behind them, and accidentally shove the threesome inside. One of the boys knocks the other into the life boat controls and sends the boat into the water below.

"What's going on?!" Kassidy asks as the threesome get jostled around so much they knock heads and become unconscious.

A couple of hours later the three teens wake up, Kassidy carefully pulls the tarp up and looks around the surroundings, "Uh, guys, we have a bit of a problem here." She says.

The other two look around to notice they're in the middle of the water with the boat no where in sight, "Oh great, no what do we do?" Jessie asks as she crosses her arms across her chest and slumps against the side of the life boat.

Fiona notices an island not far from them, "Well we could try to paddle this boat to that island and see if it's inhabited." she suggests.

Kassidy and Jessie look at each other, shrug their shoulders and pick up a couple of oars. They dig the oars into the water and begin paddling with all their strength to the unknown island.

Meanwhile on the island inside a mansion on top of a hill (a bit cliche i know), a strange figure watches the approaching life boat through a telescope, "So I'll have visitors shortly, well I'd best get everything prepared in order to make them comfy." it says to itself in a menancing and slightly hissy voice.

The girls soon reach land and clamber out of the boat, Kassidy looks around and sighs, "Well we might as well see if there is anyone on this island so we can get hold of our parents." she states and they head off into the wilderness to look for people. After much searching they happen upon the mansion on the hill, "Well this place certainly looks hospitable." Jessie comments sarcastically.

"Stop being a jerk, Jessie, maybe the person who lives here can't afford someone to help fix it up." Fiona hisses as she elbows Jessie in the ribs.

Kassidy reaches up and knocks on the door, "Hello? Anyone here?" she calls out.

The door slowly creaks open, causing Kassidy to back up a little, "Um, okay, that was weird." Fiona comments.

Just as the threesome are about to enter, three other teens come running up, "Wait, don't enter that place!" one of the teenage boys calls out.

"And why shouldn't we?" Jessie asks as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Because a gang of werewolf hunters live there." another teenage boy answers.

Kassidy looks at the one who just spoke, "Hang on, Michael, is that you?" she asks.

The boy now named Michael looks at Kassidy, "Kassidy, long time no see, how's it going?" he asks.

Fiona and Jessie look at Kassidy, "you know him?" Fiona asks.

"Of course, he's my cousin, my Aunt Sam and Uncle Chance's son." Kassidy replies to Fiona, "So the reason you're warning us is because you're a werewolf too?" she asks Michael.

"Michael, don't say anything." a teenage girl states as she catches up.

"Amanda, this is my cousin, Kassidy." Michael replies, "She's a werewolf too." he adds.

Amanda looks at Kassidy with a doubtful look, "I don't believe you." she replies.

"Lookify at this." Jessie states and is about to pull the picture of the moon out when the other teenage boy stops her.

"Not here, come on follow us." he states, "By the way my name is Kyle." he adds.

"I'm Fiona, and these two are Jessie and Kassidy." Fiona replies as she introduces the rest of the team.

Jessie looks at Kassidy, "Maybe you should turnify into Saige just in case we runnify into trouble." She suggests.

Kassidy nods, "Good idea." she replies, looks up at the sky at the moon, and in a tornadic turn like her dad, she turns into Saige.

"Don't howl." Jessie states to Saige.

"I wasn't going to, I have better control than that." Saige growls in reply.

Kyle looks at her, "Hold on, are you related to Fangface?" he asks.

Saige nods, "Yep, he's my dad." she replies, "How do you know him?" she asks.

"Come on everyone has heard of Fangface." Kyle replies with a non chalant shrug.

"Oh ok." Saige replies as they continue on.

They soon reach a hotel, go inside, take the elevator to the fourth floor, and go to a room at the far end of the hallway.

"Don't worry, my parents are here." Kyle states to the three teens.

Jason uses his keycard, they enter the room to see six adults talking to each other.

Samantha Fangsworth, twin brother of Sherman, looks up at the kids enter, "Where have you three been?" she asks and then notices Saige, "Saige, is that you?" she then asks.

"Hi Aunt Sam." Saige replies with a shy wave.

Sam rushes forward and wraps her niece in a hug, "Oh my dear niece, I haven't seen you in a couple of months. Are you okay? Where's your dad?" she replies.

Saige hugs her aunt back and backs up with a sheepish grin, "Well, we kinda got separated." she replies.

"You got separated? How?" Sam asks.

Jesse steps forward, "Well we were looking at this life boat when these two numbskull boys knockified us into the boat and activated the release latch. And well now we're here." she replies.

Sam sighs, "We'll have to try to call my brother and let him know you're okay." she states.

At the same time on the boat where the Fangface gang is, the parents are looking for the girls.

"Where could those three have gotten off to?" Kassy asks with a slight lilt of her accent.

Biff looks at his wife, "How about you and Fangs turn into your werewolf halves, that way you can get a trace of their scent." he suggests.

"Good idea, hun." Kassy replies.

Biff takes out a picture of the moon and shows it to Kassy and Fangs, who turn into their werewolf halves, Hunter and Fangface.

"Come on, Fangface, we need to find our kids." Hunter remarks as they both set off to find a trace of the missing trio. After sniffing around, the trail leads them to where the life boat was.

"(Grr) This doesn't look good Hunter." Fangface remarks as they notice the missing lifeboat.

Hunter sighs, "Our kids might be lost at sea, we need to find someway to go back." she comments as they head back to report to the rest of the gang of their findings.

As they head back, Fangface's cell phone starts to go off, and he pulls it out of his jeans pocket, "it's my sister." he says to Hunter when she gives him a curious look. He presses the answer key, "Hey sis, (grr) what's up?" he answers.

"Hey bro, you wouldn't believe who we ran into." Sam replies on the other end.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Your daughter and her friends." Sam replies.

Fangface nearly drops the phone, "Sam, where are you?" he asks.

"We're on an island investigating a mansion that's been said to be haunted, I can send you the details via text message so you guys can get here." Sam states.

"(Grr) Sounds good, sis." Fangface replies.

The siblings hang up with each other and Sam texts Fangface their coordinates. In the meantime, Kyle takes Saige, Jessie, and Fiona to meet his parents.

"Don't worry, my parents don't bite." Kyle comments.

All three girls chuckle at him, "Okay, lead the way." Fiona says as they follow him.

Upon arriving at the room Kyle is sharing with his parents, he uses his card key, and walks into the room.

"Mom, Dad, i brought some new friends to meet you." he calls out.

Brielle, Jason's Mom, walks out of the bathroom towel drying her hair, she looks at Saige and immediately recognizes her, "Well hello Saige, you've certainly grown." she comments.

"Hi, Brielle, I didn't know you were Kyle's mom." Saige comments as she walks forward and hugs her.

Brielle hugs her in return, "Yeah, we haven't seen your family in awhile. Wait until Kite sees you, he's gonna be very happy." she states.

Kitefang, Kite's werewolf half, comes walking up behind the quartet, "Someone says my human half's name?" he asks with a grin.

"Big brother!" Saige exclaims and runs up to him.

He immediately hugs her, "Hey little sister, wow look at you. Looking more and more like your dad everyday." Kitefang comments.

Saige blushes slightly, "Yeah, everyone says I'm like my dad's mini me." she replies.

Kitefang ruffles her hair through her cap, "Nah, you're not his mini me, just his beautiful daughter. Speaking of your dad, how come you three are here without your parents?" he asks.

"Well, we kinda got separated from them." Fiona states sheepishly.

"How did you manage that?" Brielle asks.

All three go into how they go separated and ended up on the island, "And Aunt Sam texted Dad our coordinates and they should be arriving here." Saige finishes.

"That's good to hear, I'll bet you three are pretty hungry too, huh?" Brielle states.

"Starving." Fiona says.

Jessie takes a picture of the sun and changes Saige back into Kassidy, "Why did you do that for?" Kassidy asks.

"Just in case you have the same tendency as your dad and decide to eat me." Jessie states.

Kassidy sighs, "I have never done that, why would I start now?" she replies.

Brielle and Kitefang shake their heads at the twosome, "Like father like daughter." Brielle states and leads the kids down to the dining hall to eat.

The next morning, the Fangface gang has finally arrived on the island. Fangs, havin seen the sun and changed back from Fangface, calls Sam.

"Sam, we're here on the island, where do u want to meet?" he asks.

"We'll meet you guys on the beach." Sam replies.

Within moments they head out, Kassidy spots her dad, "Dad! Mom!" she calls out and rushes to them.

Fangs meets her halfway and hugs his little girl, "Kassidy, you had me and your mom so worried about you." he states as he and Stephanie hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy, we didn't mean to go get swept away like that." Kassidy comments as she hugs her parents in return.

The other parents hug their children and they begin to ask what happened, which they relay what happened.

"And by the time we regained consciousness, the boat was already out of sight." Fiona states.

"We're just glad you guys found the island and ran into Sam and the others." Biff comments and looks over at Sam, "Thanks for keeping them safe, Sam." he says.

"Hey no problem, Biff, you know I'll have you guys' backs." Sam replies with a smile.

Fangs looks at his twin sister, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asks.

"We're investigating a haunted house at the top of that hill." Sam replies and points up the hill at a very creepy hill, and right on time a bolt of lightning flashes behind the castle, causing it look even more creepy.

Fangs shudders, "T...that was creepy." he stammers.

Kassandra shudders but from a bad memory of her past, Biff notices the slight fear in his wife's eyes, and pulls her closer to him.

The others notice also and understand the fear, the memory of her parents' deaths was still fresh in her memory and seeing the haunted house reminds her of what happened to her family.

"Don't worry, Kassy, I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter." Biff comments as he comforts her.

"I'll be fine, Biff, just was a trigger i guess." Kassy replies as she leans into him.

"So what's the plan of actionary?" Pugsy asks the other gang.

Brielle steps forward, "We were gonna go immediately to check it out and you guys can come, we'd definitely would welcome some extra set of eyes." she replies.

Biff nods, "If you guys don't mind then we'll go with you, besides you might need our werewolves to help you out." he states.

A plan is put into effect and they head off to the mansion where the occupants are standing at a window and watching them approach.

"So what's your plan, Dad?" one figure asks the other.

"We'll let the werewolves enter and separate them from the others, and then we'll dispose of them all." the second figure replies and they move from the window to set up the traps.

Upon arriving, Sam walks up to the door, and pushes on it. It creakily opens and nothing can be seen in the darkness of the mansion.

"I..I think I'll stay out here and g..guard the outside." Fangs states as he is shaking so bad his knees are knocking.

"It'll be okay, Dad, I won't let anything happen to you." Kassidy comments as she pats her dad on the shoulder.

Biff notices Fangs' reaction, "Maybe you guys should turn into your werewolf halves just in case." he suggests, though he knows it's because it'll keep Fangs from being so scared.

"Sounds good, hun." Kassandra replies as he shows them the picture of the moon, and soon six werewolves are in appearance.

Saige looks over at Kyle's werewolf form, "Whats your name?" she asks.

"I'm Shadowfang." he replies.

"Nice." Saige replies as they head inside, however Fangface places a paw on Saige's shoulder, and she looks at him, "What's wrong, Daddy?" she asks.

"(Grr) I nearly lost you once, Saige, please stay near by so nothing happens to you. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you." Fangface replies with a worried expression.

Saige hugs her dad, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Daddy, because I know you'll beat the heck outta anyone who touches me." she replies and nuzzles him.

Fangface hugs and nuzzles her in return. "Okay, sweetheart, just be safe (grr) be safe." he replies.

"I will, Daddy." Saige replies as she moves away from him and they head into the mansion.

Once inside the entire gang looks around, "This place is huge." Biff comments.

"Where do we start investigating?" Storm asks as she looks all around.

Suddenly a creepy laugh is heard, "I see you have ventured into my sanctum, it's a pity none of you will leave." a creepy voice calls to them as a dark figure is seen on a upper balcony.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come down here and say that?" Storm growls up at the figure.

"I think not, but you can try to catch me if you dare." the figure taunts and disappears.

Biff looks at the gang, "I think we need to split up into pairs and search more thoroughly." he says and looks at Gin, "Gin, how about you come with me?" he asks.

Gin nods, "Okay." she says and walks over to Biff.

The rest of the gang pairs up as well, Hunter with Fangface, Pugs with Brielle, Kim with Kitefang, Storm with Saige, Chance with Shadowfang, and Jessie with Fiona, Amanda, and Michael.

As Hunter and Fangface walk along, Hunter looks at Fangface and starts to wonder what her life would be like if she would've married him instead.

'It would have definitely been better considering my family has never accepted Biff.' she thinks to herself.

"Fangface, can I ask you something?" Hunter asks after awhile.

Fangface looks at Hunter, "(Grr) Sure, Hunter, what's up?" he replies.

She sighs and rubs the back of her neck, "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if you and I would've hooked up instead of being with our current spouses?" Hunter asks.

He looks at her for a minute and nods, "Yeah, I do wonder, especially after all the times Stephanie and I have fought over Saige getting involved in mystery solving." Fangface replies, "Why do you ask, Hunt?" he adds.

Hunter looks away, "It's just that Biff has never been accepted by my family, I guess because of the whole 'fully human' thing. Don't get me wrong, Biff is a wonderful dad to Fiona, but I think he would've been better off with someone else." she states sadly.

Fangface stops and hugs Hunter, "I wish things would've been different, Hunt, (grr) but we have to live the lives that God gave us." he states.

Hunter hugs him in return, "I know, I should be blessed to have the family I do have." she remarks, "Come on, we need to reconvene with that others." she says as she pulls away from him and starts walking.

Fangface follows after her, 'Fangface, I know what your thinking but we could never do that to Stephanie or Saige.' Fangs says in his subconscious.

'I know, Fangs, but I can't help but think how wonderful a wife Hunter and Kassandra would've been to us and what our kids would be like.' Fangface thinks in reply.

Meanwhile Biff, Gin, and the rest of the mismatched couples are having similar conversations, all of them realizing maybe they had married the wrong person.

Sometime later, Storm and Saige come across a mysterious door on their way to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Aunt Storm, where do you think this leads?" Saige asks as she looks at the door in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, Saige, but let's check it out." Storm replies as they both push on the door, the door swings open, and the two she wolves enter a darkened room lit only with candles set in sconces along the wall.

"Creepy." Saige comments as she shives subconsciously.

"So sorry my choice of decor doesn't appeal to you, beast." A voice says from the shadow as a dark robed figure steps forward.

Storm growls and steps in front of her niece, "Who are you?" she demands.

The figure removes his hood to reveal a middle age man with black hair and brown eyes, "My name is Marlow Bellington, leader of the Veni Con Yei, and I shall be disposing of you beasts once and for all." he replies as he lifts up a shotgun, and begins firing at the she wolves.

"Saige, duck and hide." Storm calls out and dives out of the way and behind a nearby table.

Saige, however, isn't quick enough and receives a bullet wound to the right side of her rib cage, she cries out in pain.

"Saige!" Storm yells out and attempts to tackle Marlow, who easily dodges the older she wolf and soon makes a quick get away. However, Storm is too concerned with Saige's injury than to go chasing fool hardedly after the insane fool. "Saige, can you hear me?" she asks as she carefully lifts her up onto her lap.

Saige opens her pain filled eyes, "Aunt Storm, it hurts really bad." she whimpers.

Storm quickly gathers her into her arms and takes off out of the room. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help, stay with me." she states and soon finds the others.

Fangface is the first to notice his sister and the bundle in her arms, "Storm, what happened?" he immedately asks as he notices the blood soaking through his daughter's shirt.

"She got shot by this guy named Marlow Bellington." Storm replies.

Kitefang overhears the conversation, "Did you say Bellington?" he asks.

Storm nods as she looks at him, "Yes, Kitefang I did, why?" she replies.

He looks down sadly, "Sadly, he's my step father." KItefang replies, "He tried to kill me when i was very young, my mom however ran away with me, and kept me safe from him." he adds.

Fangface looks down at his daughter, "We need to get her help." he states.

Stephanie comes forward, "Saige, oh my God, see Fangface this why I said I didn't want her to do this kind of stuff." she snaps.

Fangface growls low in his throat, "Not now, Stephanie, our daughter needs medical attention, we can get back on that subject after she is taken care of." he nearly snarls, but manages to catch himself quickly.

Biff walks forward, "Come on, I'll drive her to the nearest hospital." he states.

The gang soon rushes out and takes Saige to a nearby hospital, where she is taken care of, and her wound is mended.

At the same time, Fangface and Stephanie decide that things won't work out for them, and make plans to get divorced once their back in the states. The other couples also decide that they made a mistake as well.

Needless to say the couples found the ones that they should've been with were right all along, so they end up switching partners.

End Dream:

The sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree above the bench where Fangface fell asleep falls across his face, thus waking him up. With a yawn, Fangface opens his eyes, looks up, sees the sun, and changes into Fangs.

'I'd better go check on Tracker, and make sure she's okay.' Fangs thinks.

'(Grr) Good idea, Fangs.' Fangface replies as he thinks about the dream they had.

'Don't worry, we're not going to leave our family ever, we shouldn't doubt how good a father and husband we are. Accidents are bound to happen and we need to overcome them.' Fangs says to his wolf half as he tries to reassure him.

Fangs walks into the hospital, heads up the elevator, and to the right floor. Immediately he is tackled in a hug by Hunter.

"Fangs, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Hunter states.

"I just needed to think, hun, don't worry I'm fine." Fangs replies as he hugs his wife in return. "By the way, have you been to seen Track yet?" he asks.

Hunter shakes her head, "No, I just woke up and noticed you were missing. How about we go check on her together?" she replies.

Fangs slips an arm around her, "Sounds good." he states.

The couple heads to their daughter's room, to find she is awake, and looking around.

"Mom? Dad? What happened? And why am I in a hospital?" Tracker asks as she looks at her parents and then at the IV's in her arms.

Fangs walks up to her, "You got shot, sweetheart." he replies and hugs her, "I'm so glad you're awake." he adds.

Tracker hugs him in return, "Thank you, Daddy, did you catch the guy who shot me?" she asks.

Hunter nods as she takes her turn to hug her youngest daughter, "Yes, we did, sweety, and he's going to convicted of attempted homicide." she replies.

"Daddy, while I was asleep I thought I heard you say you were sorry I got hurt and that you weren't a good dad. Please don't ever think like that again, because I couldn't ask for a better daddy." Tracker states as she looks up at her dad with tears in her eyes.

Fangs hugs her tightly, "Oh, honey, don't worry I will never doubt myself again." he says.

Hunter looks at her husband, "You honestly thought you were a bad dad, Fangs?" she asks.

"And a bad husband." Fangs replies as he gestures to Hunter's injury, "But I've come to realize, with Fangface's help, that no matter what may happen, I'm not a bad dad or father, I make mistakes like everyone else. I'm very blessed to have a wonderful wife and kids to keep me in line, as well as friends who will have our backs no matter what." he adds.

Hunter walks over and hugs her husband, "I love you, Fangs, please don't ever doubt that. I don't know what I would ever do without you." she says.

"Funny you should mention that, I had a dream that you married Biff." Fangs states.

She laughs, "Oh wow, I can't even imagine that." Hunter comments.

Suddenly three other voices are heard as Rascal, Jett, and Blackrose enter the room, "Tracker's awake!" they says joyfully and join their parents at their younger sister's side.

Later that day, Fangs relates his dream to the rest of his family and friends, "Wow, what did you eat before you went to bed, Fangs?" Sam asks.

"Funny, Sam, but seriously it felt so real." Fangs replies.

Martin slips an arm around Sam's shoulder, "Well, we know that that will never happen, I think we're all extremely happy with the choices we've made." he says and gives Sam a peck on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Very true." Pugs comments as he hugs Brielle, who hugs him in return.

Needless to say, Fangs dream will never come true because the choices they made are ones that God destined for them and entrusted them with the ones they love.


End file.
